


They Just Keep Moving the Line

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1950's, Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, depends on what y'all think, girl!Zayn, i might continue it, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunet freezes as the voice pours through the speakers around the room. The voice is breathy and washes over him in gentle waves. He thinks over the name that Nick had mentioned to try if he could place this beautiful voice, but nothing was coming to him.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis is enamoured with this new jazz singer at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Just Keep Moving the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from SMASH (Bombshell: The Musical?) and the song Zayn sings is by the same name so go listen to it.

Louis exhales slowly and watches the smoke curl up into the wintry air. He hates these high class functions. They’re so ostentatious and over done. It’s always the same shitty jazz and same men and women drinking the same old champagne and laughing at the same old jokes. It never meant anything and he wondered how much longer he had to be there until it had been long enough and he could leave.

“There you are,” a voice whispers in his ear and there’s a gentle hand on his elbow. It’s Liam, of course it is, and he’s looking at his friend with worry in his eyes. “You can go in like twenty minutes. I know this really isn’t your scene, but being here means the world to Harry, you know?”

“That’s why I’m here at all. The whole party and schmoozing scene belongs to Harry and Niall. Sometimes I wonder if even you like it, but then I remember that Sophia is always with you so you have a reason to enjoy it.” The older boy shrugs and downs the last of his champagne as a man up on the stage clears his throat.

A hush falls over the partygoers and soon enough the man on stage- Nick Grimshaw Louis figured out later- smiles brightly. “Welcome elite and A-listers. Tonight, I wanted the very best for you all, but I couldn’t very well ask Union Jack perform since they’re guests tonight.” A laugh rips through the group of celebrities and important figures. “So, I asked around and I’d like to introduce Zayn Malik to the stage. She’ll be providing the music for tonight. Thank you all for attending tonight. Enjoy the party and happy Christmas everyone.”

The guests cheer and holler happily before going back to what they had been doing, ignoring the singer as she took the stage.

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs another glass of champagne as the overused jazz sound starts to come from the piano. He can’t see the girl, but he assumes she’s like every other wannabe jazz singer- a head of bleach blonde curls and a provocative white dress wanting to evoke visions of Marilyn Monroe from across the pond.

_“The field was bright with clover, I saw the finish sign. I started as a rover and then victory was mine. I thought the race was over, but they just keep moving the line.”_

The brunet freezes as the voice pours through the speakers around the room. The voice is breathy and washes over him in gentle waves. He thinks over the name that Nick had mentioned to try if he could place this beautiful voice, but nothing was coming to him.

_“They cheered at my persistence, but prayed for my decline. The path of least resistance led to Hollywood and Vine. I tried to go the distance, but they just keep moving the line.”_

He pushes through the women in beautiful little numbers and men in expensive suits to get to the stage. He has to see this saucy little minx and know what the owner of this voice looks like. He knows he accidentally spills a drink on some woman’s gown, but he doesn’t even have time to apologise as he can spot the dark curls sitting atop the performer’s head.

_“I jumped all of the hurdles to break out of the pack. I started on the outside and then hit the inside track. I left the other fillies back at the starting gate; was ready, on my mark, I got to set to hurry up and wait.”_

Louis finally pushes through the last of the crowd and finds himself at the foot of the stage. His mind goes blank as he sees the girl in all her glory.

She’s slender with a sizeable chest and curves that would make Marilyn jealous. Her dress is a modest knee length bottom with a strapless sweetheart upper half that teases and yet seems promising as she sways to the music. The deep red of the material contrasts nicely with her caramel skin that seems blemish free and so, so smooth. He heels are a nice red Mary Jane that match her dress perfectly. Her pearl necklace was sparkling in the stage lights and the matching earrings dazzled brightly and gave her face a heavenly glow.

Her eyes were a bright glowing brown that seemed almost amber in colour and they seemed even brighter due to the eyeliner and was lightly applied. Her lips were a soft red to keep up the teasing factor, but Louis could tell that they were plump and beautiful under that layer of lipstick. His eyes lingered on her lips as they moved around her words.

_“So talent and ambition won me a chance to shine. I aced the big audition, but it's rainin' on Cloud Nine. Can't beat the competition 'cause they just keep moving the line. I handled every corner, each bump along the track, and when I saw the ribbon, well, there was no turning back. I won the photo finish, I posed for all the men, but before I got my trophy, well, the race began again.”_

Louis lets his eyes drag up to the singer’s own and startles when he notices that they are locked on him. She’s looking straight at him and winks lightly as she continues to sing her song.

_“So I made friends with rejection, I've straightened up my spine! I'll change each imperfection till it's time to drink the wine! I'd toast to resurrection, but they just keep moving the line! Please give me some direction, ‘cause they just keep moving the line!”_

The songs ends and there’s polite clapping before the chattering continues as if the singer was merely an inconvenience to them. Louis claps loudest of all and reaches a hand up to her.

She quirks her head to the side and takes his hand slowly only to blush when he kisses the back of it lightly. She looks anywhere but him as she tries to keep her professional manner. “Can I take a request for you, sir?”

“Just another song in general so I can hear that amazing voice. I assume you already have a set planned out, so I won’t bother you with extra songs. When you take your break though, I’d be honoured if you’d join me for a chat.” Louis whispers to the woman as he smiles at her and backs away so she can sing again.

Her eyes follow him until he swallowed up by the crowd and she wonders what she just got herself into.

************

“Thank you. I’m going to take a small break and be back in thirty minutes. Have fun and happy Christmas everyone.” Zayn says as she ends her seventh song and heads off stage. She’s immediately accosted by the man from before and handed a glass of champagne.

“Do you smoke, Miss Malik?”

Zayn nods quietly and follows the man outside to the balcony where he lights up a cigarette and hands her one as well. “You have a lovely voice. I thought Nick was just going to hire another wannabe Marilyn, but you’re actually talented.”

“Thank you, Mister…?”

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson,” he sips at his drink and waits for the recognition.

Zayn doesn’t disappoint. “Louis Tomlinson? Like, from Union Jack? Oh god. You’re one of the most influential men at this party. I’m lucky to have caught your eye then.”

He chuckles, eyes crinkling with his smile. “Your voice caught my attention. The fact that you look like a queen is just a bonus. I was wondering… Would you want to accompany home tonight? I’d love to hear more music from you.”

“You mean… Actual music, right?” She bites at her bottom lip softly. This could make or break her career.

“Of course. What else would I mean?” He seems genuinely confused for a moment before realisation dawns on him. “Oh! No! I mean, that’s not why I invited you to my place. I mean, I’m not opposed to it, but I really do want to hear your songs and your voice.”

Her sigh of relief and happiness must have been evident. “Well, music I can do. The more… Physical stuff will depend on our chemistry, Mister Tomlinson.”

He smiles and the conversation continues as they laugh and get to know each other. Time seems to go by so fast and soon enough, Nick and Liam are joining them on the balcony.

“Miss Malik, you’ve been on a break for well over the thirty minutes you promised.”

“Louis, we’re leaving if you want to join us.”

Louis looks up at the two men and smiles easily enough. “Sorry about keeping your little star, Grimshaw. She’s quite enchanting though. If you hire her for more events, I’d actually enjoy coming to these parties.” He kisses her hand once more before sending her inside and back to her stage. “Oh. And, Liam, I’ll be catching a taxi home tonight. I’ll be waiting for Miss Malik to finish her contracted set.”

He heads inside and leaves the two men on the balcony as it begins to snow lightly.

“Oh, Nicholas Grimshaw, what have you started.”


End file.
